I'm Here
by NarcissisticNinny
Summary: Zoro hasn't been able to sleep; haunted by memories of the little girl he couldn't save and spends most nights at a bar where a cook named Sanji keeps him company. Warning: explicit ZoroxSanji yaoi.


This idea is very unoriginal; I've read so many stories similar to this one so I apologize for lack of an original idea, I just had to do it.

* * *

><p>"You haven't been picking up chicks lately," Zoro commented, casually lifting his glass of Jack to his lips. He drank it all down, setting the glass down and feeling a little disappointed that it had been a long time since drinks burned down his throat. He sort of missed that burning sensation.<p>

Next to him the blond grinned, flashing all his perfect little white teeth then turned his head towards a group of young college girls that were congregated at the other side of the bar. He threw them a smile; one Zoro was familiar with. The cook used that same charming smile to lure in girls. But it had been a long time since he had seen the cook leave with a woman in his arms.

"Just don't feel like it," Sanji shrugged, but that grin was still on his face when he turned his head around and looked at Zoro in the eyes.

The detective didn't know what to make of it, so he flagged Paula down and ordered another Jack.

Paula strutted over, swinging her hips in a much too exaggerated fashion though he had to admit she did have mad curves. Her long black curls tied back in a ponytail with a bandana around her head. Paula was a good friend of his partner, which is how he came to know the owner of the bar. That, and it was truly only a matter of time before he visited every bar in the city.

She frowned at him, "this is your thirty second one tonight, you shouldn't drink this much. Even if you are the main reason I can afford rent."

The cop looked away, not meeting Paula's glare. "I need to sleep sometime."

Her face saddened considerably for a moment before she sighed, getting the bottle of jack and pouring him another shot. She touched Zoro's wrist before he could grab it, waiting for him to look at her. She looked into his eyes for some time even if she didn't say anything. "Last one, ok?"

Roronoa Zoro made a face, one that must have been good enough for her because she let go of his wrist and went back to attending other customers. He looked down into the dark amber liquid before throwing his head back to chug it down quickly, slamming the tiny glass on the counter when he was done.

Turning his head, he noticed Sanji looking at him.

Sanji was a cook at one of the best restaurants in town. Scratch that, the best restaurant in town. He had talent and at a young age got recognized for it. Zoro would never admit to his food being anything other than ok but he never denied a free meal from the man.

He had come to know the chef at the bar, oddly enough. Paula had mentioned stories of an attractive blond that flirted with women and left the bar every night with a new one. When Zoro had come to meet him he had come to know the stories were true. But for some time now he had yet to leave with a single woman, choosing instead to sit next to him and watch him drink while he smoked.

Zoro could see the appeal, why women flocked to him. Sanji was the lean type, dressed sharply in a suit almost everyday and had the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. When the light hit them just right those orbs shone the clearest blue that no sky or ocean could compete with. But tonight those blue eyes were looking at him sadly, nothing like the bright smiling eyes he gave to women. Even that smirk reserved for him was gone.

"It's been four months Zoro," he said evenly.

"Five months," he corrected. He cleared his throat, standing up from the bar, reaching into his pocket to take out his wallet. He set a hundred down on the counter, it wasn't enough to cover but Paula had a tab for him. He retrieved his overcoat from the chair, putting it on before he went out to the cold morning air.

Sanji leaned back in his chair, looking at him with a smile though his eyes still had that sad look to them. Lately a lot of people have been looking at him that way, and it pissed him off that even now the cook was looking at him that way. "Same time tomorrow marimo?"

"Go fuck yourself eyebrows," he muttered, no bite to his words and walked past him and out the door.

Sanji watched him walk out, keeping his eye on the door even when he was long gone. He hated the way Zoro looked so sad all the time. His eyes used to look different.

Paula cleared her throat, startling him back into reality. He turned around and looked at her, throwing her his best smile. "Yes, my sweet beau-?"

"Cut the crap," Paula cut him off, picking up Zoro's glass and the money he left, stashing it away. "Just tell him how you feel already."

Not knowing what to say, he went back to looking at the door even though Zoro had walked out some time ago. Paula saw his eyes sadden a tad, the blue iris' flickering under the lights. "He doesn't need any more going on that he already does. It would just stress him out more."

Her face suggested that she wasn't very impressed. "Coward."

She continued to clean the glasses, watching how Sanji looked at the door almost like he expected Zoro to come back any minute. She shook her head and went on with her work.

* * *

><p>It was four in the morning when he sat up in his bed, his body covered in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. He felt his chest heaving and his heart inside his chest felt like it was pumping too fast to be natural, feeling like it might rip through his chest.<p>

Feeling his nostrils flare with every inhale of breath, he forced himself to even his breathing and closed his eyes, forcing himself inhale and exhale. Inhale through his nose and exhale through his lips. When his heartbeat started to slow the sounds of his own screams echoed in his mind and he heard himself calling out Kuina's name.

Imagines of the girl that died too young plagued him. Too many imagines of her flooded his mind at once and haunted him.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked down at his hand to realize it was shaking. His whole body was shaking from the nightmare, the memories that wouldn't leave him though he wished to forget.

Zoro looked to the side, on the wall to his left was the white sword her father had allowed him to keep, a token to remember her by. His throat felt dry as he swallowed and noticed there was a sweet salty moisture on his lips. Touching his face, he realized tears were running down his face and had reached the corner of his lips.

Letting out a shaky breath, he roughly wiped them away.

It looked like he wasn't going to sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>"You look like shit."<p>

"I know," glaring up at his annoying as shit partner he felt no need to be nice to him when his patience was all gone due to lack of sleep. "You don't have to tell me."

He walked past his partner who was far taller and of stronger build than him, but it didn't stop him from bumping into him roughly, his way to tell him to fuck off. Stomping towards his desk, he felt his partner following him, his dress shoes tapping against the cold linoleum floor. The ceiling fan spun above them, the cheap plastic cutting the air every time it went around.

"You haven't been sleeping," his partner's deep voice cut through his distracting thoughts. "The bags under your eyes are beginning to get worst than Gin's." Receiving no response other than a slowly darkening facial expression, he continued, "Gin also does meth, now that's saying something."

"Fuck off," Zoro muttered, taking off his jacket and hanging it behind his chair before taking a seat.

Daz ignored his polite request and took a seat right on his desk, looking down at him.

Daz Bones had been Zoro's partner for three years now. It meant they knew each other pretty well despite the fact that the two didn't speak much to each other. But it also meant they knew just how to piss the other one off. And that was exactly what he was doing at the moment, much to Zoro's dislike.

He looked up at his partner, noticing his shoulders were much to broad for the dress shirt he was wearing, and the shoulder holster was stabbing into his armpit. It just made him look ridiculously huge. There was no denying he had a muscular build, but sometimes the man choose the most ludicrous way to show off.

"Have you talked to anyone about it?" Daz asked him calmly.

"I'm not talking to no fucking shrink." He snapped. When those same beady eyes didn't flicker any sort of reaction he added, "and no I'm not talking to you or someone else. I got better things to do than to talk about my problems to someone."

Daz shrugged, looking away casually to the captain's closed office door. Staring at it for a moment, he said, still with his eyes on the door, "I'm sure the captain wants an emotionally unstable detective working in his division. No big deal."

"Not now Bones," Zoro muttered, rubbing at his temples tiredly. "Just, not now."

"You gotta let it go." He turned his head to look him in the eye. "There was nothing you could have done to save the little girl," Daz said in a much gentler voice, something Zoro was thankful for, even if it did nothing to ease his pain.

Even through that he felt anger towards Daz for bringing it up in the first place, and hurt that came along with the mention of the girl. Looking away from him, he started up his computer and adjusted his keyboard in front of him. "Do you mind? I have a lot of paperwork today."

Daz gave him a final look before standing and walking around his desk to sit across from him, getting a start on his paperwork as well.

* * *

><p>When he got out of work he dug his cell phone out of his pocket and checked his cell for any missed calls. The cook had texted him twice.<p>

The first text asked him how he was doing.

Zoro snorted, deleting it and checked to see what the other text said.

It asked if he was going to the bar tonight because he was.

A heavy sigh escaped the cop's lips. He didn't want to see the cook. Well, that was a lie. He did want to see him. He wanted to see him really bad, in an almost pathetic kind of way.

Even before he had a legit excuse to be found at a bar every night, he had been drawn to the other man for reasons he could really explain.

He had been having a thing for the cook but hadn't been able to make a move. Normally he would have by now, but he had too much on his mind. Too many things going on in his life and he didn't need to make any more problems for himself.

All he ever thought about lately was Kuina.

Leaning against his car, he debated what to do. He just didn't feel like going to Paula's. She was right; his entire paycheck went to her. And they weren't even married. It seemed either way women screwed him over.

Deciding he would try to sleep without the use of alcohol he got inside his car and drove home, deciding he would text his apologies to Sanji the next morning.

* * *

><p>Zoro woke with a start. Images of the deceased little girl flooded his mind until it hurt. He gripped the side of his head, hurt too much.<p>

Kuina.

He had been assigned her case months ago. She had been reported missing. Zoro, and anyone else knew the drill. If no body was found in three days the chances of her father ever getting her back were slim to none. But it had been more than a case to him. He knew the little girl. His little sunshine, he had been a little sister to him.

Her father Koshiro was like a father to him, and when he had learned that she had gone missing he had gone mad looking the streets for her. Though when he found her, there was no sense of relief. She had been kidnapped and killed, her body left in an alley.

Zoro could still remember her small body, pale except for the dark purple and blue bruises from the beating, her dead eyes looking back at him and the dried, crusted blood spilling from her mouth.

There had been so much blood. As a man on the force, he was used to seeing such things and it had never bothered him. It was only that day that he felt sick to his stomach at the sight of red.

It was more detail than he cared to remember.

Visibly shivering, he got out of bed and padded barefoot into his kitchen, taking out a glass to drink some cold water. When he was gone he went back to his bedroom, lying back in bed.

After thirty minutes he sighed, sitting up. It was no use. He wouldn't go back to sleep at this rate, he didn't even know why he tired anymore. Looking to the side, he read the hour on his alarm clock. Paula's would still be open. If he was fast enough, he might catch Sanji.

The thought of seeing the cook again got him off his ass.

* * *

><p>"Hey cook," he said, sliding in next to him. A huge part of him was relieved the cook was still there at the bar. At least his effort to get dressed and hurry to the bar wasn't in vain.<p>

Sanji grinned at him, setting down his bottle of Blue Moon. "Hey, I thought you weren't coming."

"Couldn't sleep." He folded his arms on the bar, grinning up at Paula who was dipping shot glasses in the bowl of salt not too far from them. "Decided to come and see what you dead beats are doing."

Paula's face didn't change as she grabbed a bottle of Patron and served some for him in one the ready shot glasses. "How nice," she said, passing the glass to him. She watched Zoro drink it and served him another, then smiled, "well, I'll leave you lovebirds to talking." With that, she walked away to the other end of the bar.

Zoro rolled his eyes, not daring to see what sort of reaction Sanji made. There was a silence between them for some time until it was broken by Sanji's questions.

"Nightmares again?"

Zoro nodded. He hadn't told Sanji in full detail but he knew enough.

"When was the last time you slept?" Sanji asked, twirling his beer bottle absentmindedly in his hand.

He shrugged, reaching over the table to get the entire bottle of Patron and serving himself. Paula wouldn't mind. "Not since it happened I guess."

The cook's eyes were on him again. He looked sadly at him, but not in a pitying way. It was almost caring and it was more emotion than he had ever seen the cook throw him his way. He forgot to breath for a moment and had never felt so relieved to have the cook look forward and take a sip of his beer.

"You should get some sleep," he said.

He nodded, "I will."

Empty words. He didn't think he could, but he said it just because it was almost required of him to make it seem like he would be ok.

As the night went on they resuming their drinking and talked about sports and how badly the Eagles were doing this year. It was a sad because Sanji was a Phillies fan while Zoro was a San Fran fan. He had to refrain from bragging about how well the 49'ers were doing.

* * *

><p>The expression on his captain's face did not look happy.<p>

Her pink lips were curled into a frown and her gesture suggested she was tired of all his bullshit that he had pulled over the years. He had a feeling she was getting close to snapping at him.

"What _exactly_compelled you to do that?"

And he was right.

That, of course referred to him beating the shit out a pedophile. He had no idea what came over him he said. Really, he knew. He just hated to see little kids get hurt. Especially little girls, just sent him off kilter really.

Zoro didn't dare lift his head and look her into the eyes. Instead he looked down at his bandaged hands, thick white gauze wrapped around his knuckles but the clumps of blood still bled through the material, staining it a dark red.

There was some of the creep's blood on his white dress shirt. He would have buttoned up his jacket but that was worst. He shifted in his chair, trying to get the shoulder holster to hide some it. The less his captain saw the better.

Hina sighed, crossing her arms over her large chest, looking to the side. She looked like she was thinking something over and almost expected her to mutter, 'Hina thinking.' Getting bored at looking to her profile he looked to her desk, seeing the photo of her and Commissioner Smoker, and of course cartons of cigarettes littered here and there. She smoked almost as much as the cook.

"Hina decided that you need a vacation."

That certainly did a good job of breaking his train of thought.

"What?" he yelled, his voice rising as she bolted upright from his chair. "You can't do-!"

"Come back in two weeks." She cut him off, fixing him a stern glare. He knew better than to argue with her. She could be stubborn when she wanted to. "Come any sooner and Hina will have Smoker chop your balls off." She uncrossed her arms and sat down in her own chair. "Now get out."

He sighed, feeling too pissed to be in the same room as her and walked to the door.

"Oh, and Roronoa?"

He turned around, hand still on the knob. "Yes?"

"Try getting some sleep," she said with a softer tone, one she rarely used.

Lately a lot of people had been talking to him that way. Feeling a little less angry, he nodded, trying hard not to glare at his boss and got out of her office.

He only stopped to tell Daz what happened and got a nod from the man. He left the office and dreaded that he wouldn't be able to come back for two fucking weeks. He had no idea how to spend his time.

* * *

><p>"Oh thank God you're here."<p>

Sanji grinned at Paula. It was the first time she had ever said anything remotely nice to him, and really, first time she acknowledged his presence, usually ignoring him whenever she talked to Zoro. "Well, I'm happy to see you too-"

"Go check on Zoro." She said hurriedly, her eyes filled with panic and worry. "He's it the bathroom," she jerked her head to where the restrooms where located. "He's been drinking more than usual and went in there a while ago. I would check on him, but well," she drifted off, not bothering to finish.

Sanji nodded his understanding, walking off towards the men's room.

Zoro was standing over the sink, splashing his face with what was probably cold water. He rubbed roughly, then stopped, looking up at Sanji.

He made no reaction to him at all and grabbed paper towels, drying his face. Looking at himself in the mirror, he studied his reflection. His eyes were pink and looked pretty gone. What a wreck.

"Had no idea you were that vain," Sanji commented.

"Got a two week vacation," Zoro said in a raspy voice. He cleared his throat until he was sure he sounded normal and added, "Don't know what to do with my fucking time."

"Yeah," Sanji said, stuffing his hands into his pockets, standing a few feet away from him. "I stare at myself too when I'm bored," he grinned.

Zoro turned and looked at him, "what do you want?"

Sanji shrugged, leaning against the wall. "Came to see how you were." He looked around, noticing the bathroom was empty. "You could travel, I hear normal non algae heads do that now and days."

He had meant it as a joke but no one was laughing. The silence wasn't a comfortable one like it usually was, it was almost overwhelming and he didn't want to be in the bathroom anymore but he stayed because Zoro needed someone.

"I beat someone up," he said, looking down at his knuckles. Sanji noticed they looked swollen and brusied. "He's in the hospital now with a coma." He looked at Sanji, "I saved the girl though," he added, though he didn't look too proud of himself.

The corner of Sanji's mouth gave a twitch before he walked towards Zoro and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him close until they were chest to chest. He held onto Zoro tightly even when the other man made no move.

Eventually though, his arms came around Sanji too, hugging his torso and breathing heavily into the crook of his neck. They held each other on the tiled bathroom floor, not saying a word but expressing more than they ever could in that moment.

* * *

><p>The Baratie was completely empty except for the two of them. Sitting alone in the booth waiting for the cook to come out of the back with his breakfast wasn't the most exciting thing in the world but he wasn't there he would most likely be at home sulking over not being able to work.<p>

Last night when he had hugged the cook in the bathroom, (which was nice to have the cook so close to him) he had promised him he would go to have breakfast with him in the morning. Which was why he found himself in the Baratie before opening hours, having a private breakfast with the curly browed wonder.

Finally Sanji emerged from the back, balancing a tray in one hand like it weighed nothing and walked across the room towards him and sat in front of Zoro. He slid the plate across the table, "here." The plate was piled high with pancakes, eggs and harsh browns. Then a tall glass of orange juice, coffee for himself

They ate together, occasionally looking at each other but not saying much. Sanji cleared his throat, washing it down with coffee, "so how are you going to spend your first free day?"

Zoro shrugged, finishing the last bite of harsh browns his plate. "Thought I would sit at home quietly, meditate a little. Work out, maybe go to Paula's at night to drink."

"Go out stupid. There's plenty of things to do." He shrugged, "You could always visit tourist attractions."

"I've seen them all when I first moved to the city. They're not that interesting."

"For God's sake do something," Sanji said, patting down his pockets until he found his cigarettes and took one out, lighting it. Huffing out a cloud of smoke he saw Zoro frowning, looking irked at the idea of going out.

He sighed, putting his cigarette aside, resting it on the ashtray and going to sit next to him. Zoro made no reaction. Sanji stared into his profile until the cop's head turned towards him. When he did, Sanji did something he had been wanting to do for a really long time.

He arched his neck, titling his head to place a soft kiss on Zoro's lips.

The cop's lips were dry. He pulled back before Zoro had a chance to reject him or kiss him back. Looking at Zoro's face, he had to hold in his laughter at the comical look on the other man's face, he had never seen his eyes so big.

"That's why I haven't been picking up chicks," he grinned.

Zoro's eyes went back to their normal narrowed scowl and nodded, "Ah. I get it now."

Sanji didn't move from his spot, but shifted his eyes, "so what's your answer?"

There was silence for a few seconds but it felt like forever to Sanji. Finally Zoro's gruff voice said, "I don't know."

Sanji nodded, picking up their empty plates, heading towards the back. "Well, use today to think about it," he said over his shoulder.

The frown on Zoro's face deepened.

* * *

><p>Zoro did end up listening to the cook.<p>

He had spent the entire day visiting tourist attractions even if he hated the large crowds and the flashy cameras being taken out every minute of the day and being asked to take a picture of a happy couple or some family.

At the moment he was on a ferry going around the island even though he wasn't interested. Though he had to admit the cold air made him feel better. He sat by himself on the side of the boat, looking out to the side, bringing the collar of his jacket up to protect himself from the chilly air. He rather enjoyed the ferry ride. There, at least people were quiet.

Slumping in his seat the slightest, he started to think things over.

Though he kept thinking of Kuina, he also thought of the little girl he has saved the day before.

Rika. There had been relief when he had been able to save her on time.

And of course his mind kept replaying what had happened in the morning with the cook. He couldn't believe that the cook had kissed him.

He deiced to check out if there was a bar on the ferry.

* * *

><p>Smirking from behind the bottle of Rolling Rock, he waited for the cop to make his way through the bar and sit next to him. "How was your day sweetie?"<p>

Zoro produced the ticket stubs for all the attractions he gone to see that day and slammed them down on the counter, glaring at the blond. "Happy cook?"

Sanji smiled, setting down his beer and checking out the ticket subs. At least he had kept himself busy. "Yeah I'm happy."

He didn't get a reply from the other man; he just sat down next to him, awaiting his drink. When Paula didn't come right away, Zoro sighed, looking at Sanji. "I got an answer for you cook."

"Oh yeah?" the cook asked casually, looking ahead and bringing his drink to his waiting lips. He looked casual enough but Zoro noticed the way his hand shook a little. "What's your answer then?"

He smirked, "yeah. But first, I want to say I walked everywhere today. I took taxi's and ferry's and subways to get around town."

"Yeah?" Sanji asked, not understanding where he was getting at.

"Yeah," Zoro nodded, looking to the side, "I left my car at home, and I walked here."

"What's your point?" Sanji asked, al patience leaving him. He hated when people didn't get to the point.

Zoro turned to look at him, his face breaking into a shark like grin. "I need a ride home is what I'm saying."

Sanji stared into his face for a few moments before breaking into a similar grin. "Your apartment it is."

Silence fell upon them as they waited for Paula to come around and serve Zoro his drink, after while Zoro heard the cook chucking and turned to look at him.

"What?"

Sanji shook his head, his blond bangs covering his eyes but it didn't hide his smirk. "You're a fucking tease."

* * *

><p>They had been grinning at each other during the car ride to his apartment. The walk to his apartment complex had been exciting. The elevator ride had been somewhat nerve wrecking. Now, in front of his door as he got out his keys and unlocked the door, looking at the cook's face, the anticipation was killing him.<p>

He couldn't seem to get a control over his feeling, ranging between nervous-as-fuck and excited-as-fuck.

Unlocking the door, he stepped in, standing aside and let the cook walk in. he closed the door after him, seeing the cook standing in the middle of his living room. It was then he noticed his place wasn't as clean as it usually was. He frowned, "sorry, it's a little mes-"

The cook was on him suddenly, rapidly turning around and wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing his lips hungrily. Zoro's eyes widened for a brief moment before he went ahead and brought his arms around the cook's torso, pulling him in tighter, bringing their bodies together.

They kissed open mouthed, bringing their tongues to clash against each other, battling for dominance. Zoro licked the roof of Sanji's mouth and heard the other man moan into the kiss. He felt the cook shiver in his arms when he started to nibble at his bottom lip.

It was exciting to hear the cook being so responsive to everything single touch he made, it made him realize the cook had been wanting him almost as much as he had been wanting the cook. It excited him and he gripping him tight, pulling him until their now hardening erections rubbed against each other. It was nice to hear the ladies man moan at such a touch.

"Let's go into the bedroom," he managed to say in between the heated kiss.

The cook's face was flushed when he looked at him. He didn't speak but nodded. They walked backwards, stumbling here and there to get to Zoro's bedroom as his hands went to the cook's shirt, unbuttoning it and sliding it off pale shoulders, exposing a solid chest and defined torso. He grinned happily at the sight, resuming their heated kiss.

The back of Zoro's knees hit the bed and they both fell, Sanji landing on top of him.

This was what he had been missing, the heat of another human being, close to him and comforting him and slowly taking away his pain with every little moan and little gasp between soft moist lips. The cook was so hard to resist, his hands roamed over the exposed skin of the cook's torso, running up and down his sides, not being able to get enough of the creamy expanse of skin.

They kissed leisurely, Sanji breaking the kiss, making sloppy wet noises when they kissed and resumed the action soon afterwards, going slow and then speeding up the process soon after.

With the cook on top of him, Zoro could feel the cook's heartbeat accelerate a little more with every kiss they gave, nibbling on each other's lips, tongues exploring each other's mouth, hot breath on their faces. Eventually Zoro's hand went to stroke his backside, going lower and lower until his hand went underneath his jeans and underwear, going down until he was able to touch the cook's ass.

Sanji's backed arched a little, hardly noticeable except for the surprised gasp that escaped him. He relaxed into the touch, lowering his head and when Zoro to arched his neck to kiss and nibble at the cook's jaw as a finger prodded and entered him.

It was an odd feeling, and it had been somewhat unpleasant until Zoro started moving his finger inside him, coaxing a low groan out of him. It felt so good and he felt himself shivering slightly at the touch. Zoro added another finger and Sanji gasped softly and breathed hard on his face, lowering his head in an attempt to hide his flushed face. A blush was forming on his face, neck and lowering to his chest.

Then Sanji's face shot up and he gripping hard at the tanned shoulders and pulled at him, rolling them over so Zoro was on top.

All of a sudden Sanji noticed that he was shirtless and the marimo was not. His eager hands went to the cop's shirt, pulling and tugging until he heard the other man chuckle and pull away to take off his shirt before his eyes. And the sight was gorgeous. The fucking marimo took his time taking it off, the dim light form the room highlighted every muscled contour of his body, highlighting every bit of defined muscle and making the cook crazy with lust and want for the man.

Zoro looked down at him and grinned, leaning down to kiss him roughly, one hand going up to grip at blond locks. Sanji responded by throwing his hips up to rub their groins together. That got Zoro's attention, receiving a growl in response.

He straightened up a little, his hands going for Sanji's trousers and pulling them down. He licked his lips when he saw Sanji stretched out before him and waiting, his pale chest flushed with anticipation. panting below him, still in his underwear with his erection standing high through boxer briefs.

Lowering his head, he gave an experimental lick at the head, receiving a low moan from the cook. Delighting in the sound, he licked long trails up his cock, still constricted by his underwear. Sanji whined, tossing his head to the side. He panted out, "Undress me."

Compiling, he slowly removed his last article of clothing, throwing it over his shoulder. When he did so he took a moment to look the cook over, seeing the creamy expanse of skin before him, waiting and wanting, blue eyes glazed with lust.

He went down on the cook again, sucking on the head. His hands went to his slim hips before the cook had a chance to throw his hips up. Relaxing his throat, he took all of the cook in his mouth, sucking hard on his cock. Pale fingers went to grip at green hair.

Tossing his head back, Sanji groaned, sweat forming on his chest. Then Zoro released him, bending over him and smirking. Sanji tired to frown at him but the expression was lost since his face was flushed, eyes dazed. His hands went up to tug at Zoro's jeans. "You get undressed too shit head."

He smirked, obeying him and taking off his clothes so they were both naked. They both took a moment to take each other, eyes roaming the exposed skin, dimly lit by the sole lamp in the room. Sanji couldn't believe how quickly he had been control to this man, this man with the most ridiculously toned body, bronzed and looking like he was fucking sculpted by Bernini. And his mouth was too talented to be real; it was almost a dream having his cock being sucked by that hot, talented mouth.

Sanji decided it was best he make some of the moves, so he then sat up quickly and pushed Zoro onto his back, pressing him down with his body weight, kissing him roughly. Zoro gave a slight gasp at the sudden action and he grinned into the kiss, gripping the detective's hair and rolling his hips seductively onto the other man.

Zoro's hand went wandering to the side and Sanji broke the kiss to see what he was doing. He retrieved a small bottle of lotion from his nightstand and handed it to Sanji. The blond smirked at him, grabbing it, pouring some onto his hand, and while looking Zoro in the eyes, applied it to his thick cock.

Zoro groaned at the pleasant sensation of Sanji's hand on him, thickly applying it to him. Sanji watched the other man's face closely, loving how he could look so damn pleased. Well, it was time he got to see more of that face. He raised his hips, hovering over Zoro's hardening member, his hand still on him as he guided himself down on him. He groaned from being spread open like that, it was a much more different sensation than his two fingers. Much different, much fuller, that was for sure.

A tanned hand went to cup his chin and titled his head to look at each other. Seeing those intense black eyes looking at him with concern, it stirred something in him and he fully went down on him, fully sheathing the cop inside of him.

Looking up at the cook, Zoro couldn't believe that he had made the first move. All the time he had been wanting the cook but holding back because he was a lady's man had been a waste. It had been such a surprise to have the cook's soft lips on his, even if hadn't been longer than ten seconds, but it held more warmth and comfort than he had experienced in a long time.

Sanji used his thighs to lower and raise himself on the Zoro, rolling his hips slowly into the other man, receiving animalistic growls that were music to his ears. The pain he had first felt was quickly turning into pleasure, taking him higher and he couldn't get enough of it. He felt himself quickly losing it but he wanted to stay in this moment for a while, so he went down on his slowly, rocking his hips at a leisurely pace.

Zoro's hands ran over his sides, taking his time to explore soft skin. His tanned fingers touched him gently, ghosting down his ass and went back in front to caress his thighs, massaging the strong muscled legs. He couldn't get enough of the cook, seeing him up there with his damp hair clinging to his perfect face.

The sounds of their skin slapping together filled the room and was combined with their heavy labored breathing. They didn't speak to each other, just looked into each other's eyes, once in a while releasing a low moan from parted lips. At that point they were both so very close.

Sanji was really starting to feel it then. Not being able to hold out any longer, he arched his back as he came, shooting out all over them, on their sweaty chests and a tanned stomach. He felt Zoro throw his hips up a few times before his thick fingers dug into the skin of thigh and felt him come soon afterwards. Sanji opened his eyes in time to see Zoro throw his head back in ecstasy, releasing his orgasm inside of him.

He rolled off of him, feeling empty when he removed himself from the cop and landing next to him on the mattress. Zoro turned to lay on his side, looking at the cook. They both were breathing heavily, still not having fully recovered from what was the best sex of their lives. He lifted a hand and gently moved the blond hair that was covering those gorgeous eyes.

Sleepy but content blue eyes looked at him as he brought his arms around Sanji, hugging him close and nestling in his hair and breathe in his scent. Sanji wasn't all too surprised to have Zoro cuddle with him. He had always known there was a softer side to the cop than he liked to lead on, it was just nice to be able to witness it.

Zoro felt himself start to drift, a feeling he hadn't experienced in a long time. He looked up to the wall of his bedroom and saw Kuina's sword hanging there, but he was no longer haunted by it. He couldn't explain it. his thoughts went to the other young girl, Rika. Maybe it had something to do with that.

Then he looked down to see Sanji in his arms, snuggling into his chest and drifting off to sleep. That got him to thinking he was going to be able to sleep for an entirely different reason. He felt his eyelids becoming heavy and knew sleep would be upon him soon.

'Maybe two weeks vacation isn't so bad,' was his final thought before falling into deep sleep.


End file.
